Seasons of Marie
by Brandicat
Summary: Everyone sees Marie in different lights... so what makes them love her. What makes the Wolverine and Rogue's relationship tick? (sorry, I lost my e-mail account so I reposted under this name!)
1. seasons of turmoil

'GGRRWWWLLL' Logan paced across the room; he glared at the professor.  
  
"There is an explanation, Logan. I assure you, I would never do it without good reason."  
  
"You can take your 'good reason' and shove it! NO one takes chances with her! No one does ANYTHING that puts her in trouble! No matter how damn innocent it might look!"  
  
Jean stepped closer watching Logan cradle the girl as he paced. "Logan, I NEED to look at her. To assess and make sure there isn't any damage done."  
  
Logan whirled and looked at her, his eye twitching "You're so damn quick to want to 'assess' this! Why didn't you assess the fuckn' way that got like this?"  
  
"It was impossible to evaluate all of the possible outcomes in a venture, at such short notice." Charles tried to sound calm, when he himself was nervous with a furious Wolverine stomping around.  
  
Logan's claws shot out at a safe angle, as to avoid hurting Marie. But they shot out in anger none the less. "All the more reason for her not to be there. There was a risk, Wheels. And I don't care if you throw every member of your little team into an unknown outcome. But you DON'T do it with HER!"  
  
Jean snorted, "It's always about her, huh? Even when you were with me!" she started to sarcastically taunt him, " 'Oh no! Little, innocent, perfect, Rogue is in trouble! We must stop the world from turning in order to save her."  
  
Xavier looked at her sternly, "Jean we are trying to get this into some order. We are not trying to escalate the problem."  
  
Jean had started to say something just as Ororo and Scott burst into the room.  
  
"Why the HELL wasn't I told? I'm the team leader, and neither one of you little chummy telepathics think it's a damned good idea to tell me? You sent an innocent little girl out into a battle, Charles! I don't mind if we go out there. Were prepared! We know the risks; hell we live the risks. We go out there because we believe in the cause, and let me tell you something, Charles. I'm starting to doubt it. Especially when you believe that this kind of cost is acceptable!" Scott glared at Jean when she tried to get in his way, and stormed over to Logan. All his heat seemed to seep out of him as he looked to the slumbering girl. "How is she?"  
  
Logan and Scott had bonded, and none would deny that it was all due to Rogue, or Marie as they called her. She had stood up to both, snorted at their pissing matches and brought reason to their world. She had single handedly tamed a beast known as the Wolverine, and quieted the fighter in a man with blazing eyes.  
  
Scott brushed Marie's platinum locks from her face and rubbed a battle-roughened knuckle over her cheek, as Logan answered. "She'll be out for a little longer, she took a lot of me this go-round."  
  
"I'm glad for every last drop she took." He smirked, "Now there is something I never thought I'd say!"  
  
Logan let out a smile and nodded, "Damn near killed ya, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Logan rubbed his chin over her hair, "I'm glad I was there to do it." He took a deep breath, breathing her in. "Wanna hold her while I make this point clear?"  
  
Scott's right eyebrow went up. Logan's protectiveness was legendary. So instead of commenting he simply nodded and accepted Marie's weight finally in his arms.  
  
Ororo walked over and started running her hands through Marie's hair. Their relationship had grown close; she had changed from 'Rogue, a lost child in need' to 'Marie, a loving sister'. She was no less angry than the two growling men were, but she was always the voice of reason, as Marie was always the voice of peace.  
  
"Your gonna regret doing this, Wheels."  
  
"Are you actually 'threatening' him, Logan?"  
  
"Yeah Jean, I am."  
  
"Logan I will not toler..." Xavier started.  
  
"Shut your trap, Wheels. I ain't done talkin', and when I am... your going to see me carrying her outta here." Scott looked sternly at the man that had been his mentor. He knew at that moment, that Logan wouldn't be the only one leaving. He saw the clouds turn outside and knew Ororo had made her choice as Logan continued. "This shit between you and me, ain't finished. Not by a long shot. I know I made it damn fuckin' clear that she was top priority when I left. I don't give a flippin' fuck if she was the only one that could find out Ol' Magnet head's thoughts. I don't care that you can't read him through his shinny new helmet. You used her, Wheels, and I'm going to make damn sure she's far enough away from you that you can't do it again. You and Red over there seem to be the only ones in this damn house to not get who and WHAT she is." Logan leaned closer, putting his hands on the desk.  
  
Xavier's brow rose, "And what is she, Logan?"  
  
Logan growled and shook his head, he wasn't explaining... couldn't put it into words. When suddenly 'Ro did.  
  
"She's peace, peace and tranquility. She is one that you can drown your fears, hates, and anger under her pool of acceptance. Even when she was untouchable, she touched everyone she loved in a way that cannot be described. She does not judge, but yet is the ideal of justice." Ororo hadn't taken her gaze from the girl's face.  
  
"Oh, that's just peachy! She's little Miss Perfect, huh?"  
  
'Ro continued as if Jean hadn't spoke. "She's love... and she's warmth." She smiled at the girl's moan, signaling her return to wakefulness. "And I shall not accept you tarnishing anything that is such."  
  
"Ororo, I never would want to tarnish her. I admit my plans were foolhardy and spur of the moment. I admit I was wrong in including her in this endeavor. I was trying to do what was best at the time, I too make mistakes, I am not perfect and I have made a significant mistake here."  
  
Logan's intense stare that had fallen on 'Ro as she talked about Marie, had yet to leave. But what she said next pulled every eye to her in surprise.  
  
A sudden flash of lightning skimmed the grounds outside as 'Ro spun and locked tormented eyes on the professor. The light was followed by a furious rolling clash of thunder, as 'Ro began, giving her a whole new edge, a show of fury that neither, Scott or Logan could ever dream to express with their shouts and growls. "You almost TOOK HER FROM ME!" she yelled and her eyes turned milky.  
  
Gasps filled the room as the goddess's storm out side flared louder, showing her torment, her strength...her power. No one had ever seen the goddess like this. She had never been anything but calm and collected always the voice of reason, always the goddess.  
  
The difference of this moment was she had never opened up to anyone before Marie. Never showed fear, hurt or anger, and because of that, they thought that it simply rolled off of her. That she was above the petty emotions around her, since she had the knowledge of nature, and all it's simple basic laws of life and of death.  
  
What no one saw, what she hid, was that she felt everything... and because of that understanding, she took it deep. With no outlet, no one's arms to breakdown and cry in. Until Marie. Marie had seen her, the real her. The scared white haired little girl surrounded by a village of those who shunned her. She wasn't normal, her eyes turned milky for no reason, her hair was whiter than the elders were when she was not even a tenth of their age. Until her eyes turned color for a purpose, then they feared her. She ran away and huddled down as storms and winds went wild, with no direction, no control. Marie saw what no one else had tried to see. How she had fought to become the person that they wouldn't fear. Instead she became the person that they feared, and from that fear spouted respect. That was her shell, that's what people saw, a Goddess, a Weather Witch, an African Beauty. No one but Marie saw the white haired little girl, huddled terrified, amidst the storms.  
  
Logan walked over, he'd known Marie had gotten close to Ororo. He had thought it was a good thing to have a wise woman to lean on if she needed to. He didn't know it was the other way around. His eyes fell on Scott and the man nodded. Logan turned back to Xavier as he stood by 'Ro and Cyke. "We're outta here."  
  
"Logan, wait!" Xavier called.


	2. Fall

"He swung off the motorcycle and stunned Toad with a low level shot from his visor. He saw the Wolverine frozen by Magneto and headed in that direction. He saw the Blackbird land as he was running and sighed with relief. With the Professor and Jean here they should be able to gain the upper hand.  
  
He couldn't locate Sabertooth, but from the looks of the uprooted tree beside him, he was here somewhere. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jean heading towards Magneto as well. He turned to find Sabertooth and let Jean deal with Magneto, when suddenly he saw it. Ororo's lightning flashed and the cloaked figure running after Jean was spotted. A warning to Jean got stuck in his throat as he watched Sabertooth jump down from the tree beside, who he assumed to be Mystique.  
  
Time seemed to suddenly slow to a crawl as he saw Sabertooth's clawed hand, swipe against the cloaked figure's mid-section. Delicate pale hands slipped out of the cape to wrap around her belly as she fell back. Her hood was blown from her soft shoulders, and two platinum streaks appeared. Marie! Her eyes were wide with fear and pain, and that brought him back to the present. He lifted his visor and shot Sabertooth in the chest at full blast.  
  
Ororo had just struck Magneto's metal clad body with a bolt of lightning, freeing Logan. She turned just in time to hear Scott scream, Rogue's name in a panicked voice. Logan was on his feet and running towards Marie, as 'Ro's soft 'no' broke through the night.   
  
Jean looked up to see Ororo's milky eyes widen in horrified fear, at seeing Marie on the battlefield. Suddenly they lit to undisguised hatred at Marie being hurt. Every Brotherhood member in sight started to feel the brunt of her anger and fear for her best friend. Lightning bolts crashed through the sky felling trees and brotherhood members alike. She watched from the skies as Scott held Marie's hand, kneeling at her side, staring into her fading eyes.  
  
Scott prayed as he saw Logan dive for Marie's hand..."  
  
Scott shook himself from the thoughts of the battle. They still made him furious. He glanced over his shoulder to see Ororo still stroking Marie's soft hair, she hadn't stopped doing so ever since Marie was laid in the back with her head on Ororo's lap.  
  
Marie was now awake and accepted the caresses with ease and reassured her with soft smiles, and a quiet 'thank you'.  
  
Scott's eyes turned back to their driver, Logan, whose eyes were still blazing with hatred. Scott knew in that moment that Logan would make the Professor pay for the danger he had placed Marie in. Even with all the good things the Professor had done for him... he couldn't make himself care or even disagree that he deserved it. He did. Marie was severely hurt... all because Charles was willing to sacrifice something so sweet for some unclear outcome.  
  
Marie was everything to Scott, she always had been. Trouble between him and Jean had started when she and Logan had shown up. Marie had seen him falling into depression and started going to him for hugs and comfort. He had known then that she knew he needed someone to take care of... to care for. And without question gave herself over to let him take care of her. When he encouraged her or made her smile, he healed more and more. She was the only source of healing that 'Ro and he had. He knew how much the weather goddess leaned on Marie and cared for her as well. Marie was always willing to give which made her all the more beautiful.  
  
She always made him feel that his soft touches meant the world to her and he could tell from her eyes that they did. He knew only 'Ro, himself, and Logan ever touched her. Everyone else was afraid, and so they didn't get to see how truly beautiful she was. Her face was gorgeous no doubt, but it was pale beside her spirit and love. She accepted everyone for how the were, and loved Jean even as she stole Logan. She had even cried for Jean when Logan came back apologizing.  
  
Ah... yes. That was a surprise in itself. Sure he suspected him to apologize to Marie, but never in his wildest dreams had he seen Logan coming to apologize to him. But he had, and Scott could tell he meant it. Just another of the wonderful things Marie had done. She changed you into a better person without saying a word. Just simple smiles and happy giggles from her, urged you to become better.  
  
He glared out the window. That gave all the more reason to not put her in danger. Damn how he had wanted to lay into Charles. No one put Marie in danger! That's something he knew and would now enforce. No one touched her in a way that made her hurt. He would make sure of it, no matter who that would force him to hurt or kill. And he was willing to do both for her.  
  
He would help Logan make Charles pay...


End file.
